Old FAQ
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Page Overview Have a question about the server that you just can't figure out? Listed here are questions that the players commonly ask. This page will be expanded as new questions are added. Questions (most pertain to all servers on DeVco Q: How do I protect my stuff? A: On Devco 1.6.4 servers, we use a plugin similar to Towny for protecting your base called MyTown. /t new Name to create your town! The size of your town uses Minecraft's chunk system, hitting f9 will bring up borders between each chunk. To claim area outside of your 1 chunk area (16x16 down to bedrock) you need to enter another chunk and type /t claim. But don't think you can just go around claiming the whole world! As a newbie you start out with a limited amount of chunks but as you ascend the ranks you recieve more chunks for claiming. On 1.7.10 servers, we use GriefPrevention. Take a golden shovel and right click in opposite corners of an area to claim that rectangular area from bedrock to sky limit. Q: I started claiming and after 100 or so blocks I couldn't claim anymore? A: Newbies start out with a relatively small number of claimblocks but don't worry! You receive 100 claimblocks per hour of play, thats per server. You also can buy more in the reward store (www.devcoftb.com/rewards) with points. You also get quite a few more when you purchase VIP ranks on a server. Q: What are points and how do I get them? A: Points are Devco's currency, they are not in-game money but can used to purchased items and perks in the reward store (http://devcoftb.com/rewards). Points are granted primarily from voting, other ways may present themselves but not very often. Each site you vote on grants you 4 points, up to 20 in total, yes 5 sites all found on the Devco home page (http://devcoftb.com/home). But remember: If you are not logged into a server you will recieve points but you will not recieve any in-game money from voting. Q: Devco Ranks, what are they? A: Devco ranks are tags that appear in chat when a player types something, they are located after a server tag (e.g. HZ, SF, DEV, INF) and before a players name. These ranks are used to determine a players time played for the most part at least. For more in depth info aout ranks see 'Devco Ranks' wiki page. Q: LAG! (why I lagging?) A: Lag huh? There are quite a few different forms of it and not many people know how to figure out what type it is or how to deal with it, fortunately there is a way to 'deal' with lag with a few short steps. The first thing you should when you believe you're lagging is type /tps and /cofh tps, are any of the numbers not 20's? The /tps command measures the servers tps from the past 1, 5, 10 minutes and brings up 3 numbers respectively; example: 11, 18, 20, now that 11 is bad, if any of the numbers is below 15 you would have begun to feel 'lag'. Now you can tell that the 'lag' is server wide and either telling the devco staff the tps in chat or making a ticket (/ticket ) will get this fixed as soon as possible. However if the /tps command tells you numbers all above 15; example: 18, 19, 20 then you should use /cofh tps. The /cofh tps command tells you the tps the moment you sent it through chat, it brings up a lot of info, but to make it simple if any of them are below 10 then the server is lagging. Now if you type it again shortly after the first and if the number's read 20 again, the server is no longer lagging, yay! Wait... I just lagged again. If you use /cofh tps several times over say 15 seconds and see the tps go from 5 to 20 to 5 again then the server is spiking, usually this fixes itself in a reasonably quick amount of time. However the amount of time it takes to fix itself is enough for it to register with /tps, wait another minute after you type /tps to see if the spiking has affected it, if it has not and its still spiking make a ticket (/ticket ) explaining the server is spiking and /tps is not showing it. There are other forms of lag but this answer is solely for server side lag. A page will be made in the future for troubleshooting (hopefully) all forms of lag.